Come One, Come All!
by Farouk Shaaban
Summary: Come one come all to the greatest show on Remnant! The circus of Rakdos has come to Vale to bring smiles and screams to the populace. However, all is not what it appears, and as the body count rises and the Vytal Festival approaching, who knows what will happen? M for blood, swearing, and violence.
1. When the Circus Comes to Town

**Hello once again everyone! It's me Farouk! The guy who puts down his crazy ideas and is somewhat surprised when people not only read them, but actually like them?! Anyways~ I have to tell you all that this will be my last original RWBY crossover for a while. I've been wanting to rewrite two or three of my older stories and also branch out into different fandoms. But I'll be damned if I don't make this just as popular as some of my other pieces and/or some of the Naruto RWBY crossovers on this damn site. **

**The main RWBY lore problem I'm trying to tackle in this fic is how come there doesn't seem to be any religion besides the following**

**Brotherism: the worship of the Twin Brothers.**

**Salemists: The worshippers/minions of Salem.**

**So I combed my extensive library of fantasy gods, monsters, and devils for one or two that could help(make this show a little darker and awesome) fill the void of religion in Remnant, and then it hit me: Rakdos.**

**For those of you who don't know who Rakdos is(in which case why click on this fic?), Rakdos is an arch demon from the card game Magic:The Gathering's setting of Ravnica. In order to control Rakdos the powers that be made his cult a legal entity in charge of labor and entertainment, which then (d)evolved into roving bands of murderers, assassins, and killer clowns running an ultra hedonistic circus(for my warhammer fans, think a more tame Slaanesh with Khorne's color scheme and a carnival fetish(and nothing else)). **

**And so, without further ado~ STEP RIGHT UP, COME ONE COME ALL! THE SHOWS ABOUT TO BEGIN!**

**I do not own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering(kudos for reading the fine print :) )**

**Chapter 1: When The Circus Comes to Town….**

Devastation.

That was one of the few words that could describe what had befallen the capital city of the Kingdom of Vale, other words that could be used were death, treason, and terrorism.

The White Fang, once the greatest hope for Faunus equality, now the race's greatest shame under the leadership of those like Adam Taurus, had conspired with the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick to bring the great city of Vale to its knees. Using abandoned subway tunnels the hate filled Faunus opened the path for the unnumbered hordes of Grimm to pour into the city's streets and paint them red with the blood of the innocent.

However, a brave band of huntresses(in training) had not only learned of this heinous act, and together they managed to hold the line until the forces of the Kingdom of Atlas arrived to turn the tide!

Or so our so called "heroines" thought. But life is not a fairy tale, it's a cruel farce whose players have only just begun to play their roles.

Downtown Vale

The streets of Vale are torn from a mixture of serrated claws and bullet holes of various calibers. The air was alive with the rhythm of bullets, the shrieks of the dying and frightened, and the primal roar of man and fauns kind's greatest foe as their corpses mixed with the air.

In one of the many parks of this fair city a gathering of ten students were resting after clearing all the Grimm within four blocks of them from the area. One of these figures was a young girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old with a large red cloak. "I can't believe we just did that!" This young girl was Ruby Rose, the youngest student of her year as well as the leader of the Beacon team RWBY(no one knows if this was a coincidence or favoritism) made up of herself, her older sister Yang, the heiress Weiss Schnee, and the quiet cat Faunus Blake. Alongside their sister team of JNPR and two members of team SSSN, had accomplished something that most people could only dream of. There was a moment of silence, then everyone else joined her in whooping and cheering! There was even somebody clap- wait, who was clapping?

Slowly everyone else heard the insistent clapping and began to search for its source. One by one they all began to look towards Ruby, or rather…. Behind her. Turning around Ruby let out a short "Eep!" as she finally realized that there was somebody behind her.

The person behind her was a boy, around five foot ten inches and possibly around her age. On his head was a jester's hat, with three long "spikes" of fabric that ended in a strange mix of a bell and a fishing hook. Half of his face was hidden under a masquerade mask that had two sets of simplistic horns, one curving out like a ram, the other growing upwards like an elk. The lower half of his face was covered in pale while stage make-up, which highlighted the Glasgow smile his face permanently held. The stranger was wearing a torn up straight jacket studded with spikes, black iron chains wrapped around his arms. These chains down to his almost comically baggy pants, which were held up by a pair of suspenders(hope this makes sense, I took trig not fashion).

Ruby's reaction seemed to send the creepy clown into a tirade of laughter, after a few seconds he stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry about that," he wheezed, "I'm not used to seeing such a spectacular show from a bunch of amateurs such as yourselves."

"AMATEURS?!" Weiss screamed "we are first year students of Beacon and Shade academy! We've spent years honing our weapon skills."

"Weiss is right," Yang added, her eyes flashing between lilac and red "and we weren't "putting on a show", we were fighting to protect this city!"

"And what a fine job you did." The stranger mocked as he held his hands out to show the devastation wrought by both grim and hunter. "And believe me, with the amount of jumping, flips, and gratuitous "special effects", you all looked like an old Mistralian warrior flick without the fake blood."

This clearly shook the students out of their revelry as they finally realized how much of the rubble and fire were their fault. This only seemed to make the boy laugh even harder.

"If we're so bad why didn't you fight with us?!" Ruby yelled, feeling angry at this random person who just insulted her team and friends after they had just risked their lives. What kind of person does that? The boy stopped laughing, looked straight at Ruby, then turned into a puff of black smoke; he appeared behind Ruby once again.

"My orders were simple Red," he drawled " " Scout the city and see how badly they need us.", and it's clear to me that we came at the right time." With that he began to walk away from the group, hands behind his back. Once again the students were confused by the cryptic words of the young jester, who apparently was sent to scout out the city while it burned to the ground. Only one of them though, noticed what he was holding in his hands.

"Hey, isn't that Ruby's scythe?"

And with that the boy laughed and turned into smoke, leaving a clear trail for team RWBY to follow as their leader activated her semblance, speeding off in a trail of rose petals to get her stolen weapon back.

Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office

The periodic clicking of clockwork mechanisms vast and small were supposed to help soothe the weary mind of an immortal. That was Ozpin's intention when he designed this office area nearly eighty years ago, only now it was drowned out by the mental echoes of the incessant whining of the Vale council. They had been hounding him for not "providing enough security" or "chasing down obvious leads" when this was both not the case nor his jurisdiction. His students had been sent into more live fire expeditions than any other year, and he had some of his best people(besides admittedly Qrow and Glynda) scouring the underworld while the police and city guard went on strike for the most banal of reasons to anyone but a politician: not receiving religious holidays off.

And then there was James, his old colleague(he wasn't thinking of the general as a friend at the moment, his trust was too frayed) went behind his back and brought an army to quell the recent threat. He knew right now that James was trying to justify his decision, claiming Ozpin had "Left him no choice" or some string of words in similar meaning. 'Truly there was nothing else that could make this day go worse' the headmaster thought, only to realize his vast mistake in tempting the long vanished gods.

The city's early warning system went off, noticing an unscheduled train approaching on one of the few lines that went through the mountain range. Surveillance footage captured an all too familiar image on a vast majority of the cars. Most of his past lives had never seen this image, but Ozpin knew it well from his time as Osman and as an advisor to the King of Vale. Immediately he put contacted Glynda and Ironwood.

"Sir?"

"Ozpin, I wasn't expecting you to ca-"

"I need both of you to meet me at Grande Vale Station in thirty minutes." Ozpin said tersely, grabbing his cane from its resting place. Both of his allies had a confused look on their faces.

"What's happening at The station?" James asked, his training and instincts taking over to avoid falling into confusion.

Ozpin turned one last time to the monitor before ending the conversation "The Cult of Rakdos is coming to Vale."

**Alright, this seems like a good point to end the first chapter while I finalize the designs of a few other oc's, in the meantime I'll work on updating my other stories and give you a sneak peek at upcoming ones.**

**The Phantom Crusade: Young Justice/ Danny Phantom crossover(October release by the latest).**

**Transformers: The Post war files. A retelling of Jazz's interview in Optimus Prime, as well as other bots and cons being interviewed for their side of the four million year story.**

**Currently untitled Magic: The Gathering/ Last airbender crossover, featuring post war of the spark Jace.**

**And finally, the big one: Fusionfall/Kingdom Hearts crossover, which will have the CN multiverse clash against King Mickey and the Keys of light(2020 as some things need to be finalized). **

**If you have any comments or personal criticisms, please either leave a message on the comment section or PM me.**

**Until next time.**

**P.S. if this chapter is looking like a toddler threw the letters around, that is because I posted this from the app.**


	2. The Demons of Remnant

**Hey all this is Farouk Shaaban, creating a brief guide to all the wonderful demons found throughout Remnant in the story Come One Come All.**

**Now I know that this idea of mine was going to have a narrow viewer base, but nine follows and five favorites where a surprisingly high number for this story(now if only I could get some reviews…) so anyway the next chapter should be done by the end of this week and this should tide you all over til then(I hope….)**

**World of Remnant: Demons and Fiends…..**

**(Read in Ozpin's voice)**

**Top Secret: Security level Omega(council member/headmaster) required**

There are many names that accurately describe the Grimm, Monsters, soulless beasts, kingdoms bane, creatures of the night, but despite what Port says, demon is not one of them.

The demons were created shortly after the brothers created man, legend says that they were created by the dark brother whispering into some of his most devout followers minds, others that they are our darkest emotions given form. If you were to ask one of them however, they claim that this world was theirs long before Man or Faunus walked the earth.

Just like man demons do actually have a society, one based on a rigid hierarchy where age and might determine rank. The eldest of their kind hold the position of **Arch Demon **and claim an entire kingdom or continent as their own.

First amongst equals is _**Rakdos**_ _**The Showstopper**_, a hedonistic beast and patron of the arts macabre. Rakdos rules from his dungeon _**Rix Maadi **_on the continent Draco, and unlike the rest of his ilk his cult is protected by law in an attempt to control their violent urges(this has somewhat worked). The Cult of Rakdos boasts the highest amount of followers, each one a performer or an artist blessed with a twisted kind of brilliance. Rakdos encourages this behavior, as he has grown cynical of this world and wishes to see something he has never seen before. Most people typically combine all the other cults under Rakdos' name, as he is the most well known of his ilk, a fact that he loves to remind the others of…

Under Rakdos' banner are the species of demons known as the Masters of Cruelty and the Sires of Insanity. The former are roughly twelve feet tall and never seen outside of their form encompassing armor, the latter are depicted as bloated bipedal lizards, and often only seen in the darkest of back alley clubs where the cult recruits new members.

For mortal worshippers Rakdos draws artists, sadists, hedonists, and the demented under his banner. Each are grouped into roving bands of performers, each led by a ringmaster and influenced by their environment. The best performers are treated like royalty, while the lowest members are little more than stage hands.

Ruling over the deserts of Vacuo is the being known as _**Razaketh The Foulblooded**_**, **lord of the Ifnir, a crocodilian being whose armies lie buried beneath the desert sands. Razaketh's followers are pushed to be the best in their fields of study, whether that be in combat or in scholarly pursuit. Razaketh's rank and file are made of the undead, whether from succumbing in the desert or in ritual combat, all are deadly combatants physically and psychologically. These are divided into three groups: the **accursed** who died wandering the desert, the **anointed** who died in the service of Razaketh, and the **eternals** who were amongst the greatest paragons of their profession.

For demons Razaketh employs creatures situated for desert living, such as the massive Amnit, a creature that appears to be a mixture of a crocodile and a hippopotamus, the Soulstinger, a deadly assassin who lies in wait beneath the sands, and the long limbed Ifnir, archfiends composed seemingly of long blades and unnatural angles. The Ifnir tend to employ their own private army of horrors, some of which appear to be nothing more that a torso with long bladed limbs and an oval for a face.

Vale and Atlas proper claim to be "above" such superstitious beliefs as demons, but in the rural lands where life is cheap and the Grimm hide in every shadow. The being known as _**Griselbrand**_ whispers in the dreams of all. Unlike his "brothers" Griselbrand prefers to remain in the shadows, fostering cults to offer him and his ilk sustenance and worship rather than leading armies or hosting performances, and as such does not draw much attention to himself and is known by many names.

Menagerie falls under the blackened wings of the Bat of Dusk _**Aclazots.**_ Despising the sun, Aclazots and his children spread darkness and plague throughout the land, driving animals who are affected by their magic to develop a bloodlust the likes of which can only be matched by the Grimm. As his title suggests, Aclazots is typically depicted as a rather deformed large bat, or in some cases a bat Faunus with blood dripping from his wings and shadows pooling around his feet. It is Aclazots children that cause the rest of the island from being populated, as that would mean the waste jungles would be cut down, leading to the sun being able to see them.

Mistral as always claims that they are an enlightened culture, and that they have left their ancient superstitions behind. But in the darkest part of the criminal underworld, the **Rakhasa** rule with a contemptuous ease. Appearing as bipedal tigers with large curling horns, the rakhasa offer deals to the unsuspecting, promising great fortune or power in exchange for the demon being your humble servant, it is through these deals that they have reached some of the highest positions in city government(and even one council member until he was ousted). The few we have managed to capture do not give much information, beyond the fulfilling of a "Dark Design"...

**Well now that that is done you can expect the next actual chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been more than a bit busy. To all of you who are following this story, thank you very much for going with an "out there" story.**


	3. MeetThePerfomers

**Hi everyone and welcome to another exciting chapter of Come One Come All! Hope you all enjoyed that little World of Remnant piece I made, I tried it on a previous story and most people didn't care at all(sad face). Any ways I'll just go right ahead and thank this fic's first two reviewers.**

**Bushido Wookie: first off, thanks, great name, and glad to hear from you.**

**Limited imagination: "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!?!?!"**

**And now since that is out of the way, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Performers**

The howling gale of wind could be heard throughout the shattered streets of Vale as black smoke was trailed by red rose petals. If they looked closely onlookers could make out two humanoid shapes within the clouds, but mostly they just heard mocking laughter and one voice crying out "GIVE ME BACK MY SCYTHE!!!!!"

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!!!!!!" Came the mocking retort.

Eventually the two winds came to a stuttering halt as both forms burned through their bodies oxygen supply as well as the metaphysical energy known as aura, revealing two teenagers gasping for breath. After a few seconds, Ruby was able to gasp out a question "Why….. are….. you ... doing…. this?"

"... Simple…. Really…. Miss..." the clown trailed off as he realized he didn't know her name

"Rose, Ruby Rose." She said, growing more than a little irritated by how random this whole situation was revealing itself to be.

"Pleasure to steal from you ms.Rose, the name's Tenebris Iocus, Tene for short." The now named Tene proudly proclaimed while holding his hand out as if wishing to shake her hand, when nothing happened he put it into one of his pants many pockets. "Now as I was saying my whole "stealing your scythe(Crescent Rose)" thing was nothing personal, it is just business."

"What kind of business?"

"Why show business of course."

And with that he cartwheeled into the shadow of a nearby car and activated his semblance, beginning the chase again. Groaning internally Ruby quickly followed suit, with a short running start she jumped into the air and activated her super speed, making sure to leave a trail of petals for her friends to follow her by as Jax led her on a merry(in his eyes) chase.

The streets blurred into a jumble of buildings and rubble in her mind, the various Atlas droids telling her to stop meaningless, all that mattered was catching up to the crazy clown who took her PRECIOUS……. Before she knew it she had arrived at Vale's Central Station, her beloved weapon left propped on a nearby bench.

"MY BABY!" Ruby screamed as she dashed to pick up her pride and joy, her eyes dashing to every possible angle just in case the foul thief decided to prank her. The only thing around besides her, however, was a rather bizarre train.

It was a vast beast of locomotive, indicated by the fact it had two engine cars connected to each other. They appeared to be made from black iron and bronze molded into the shape of two snarling hounds. The engines names were lovingly painted onto their sides in silver, the first engine was named The Divine Tragedy and the second one Comedic Daemonic. The entire train was covered in macabre images, from leering skulls welded above the windows of cabin cars to giant bats chasing down women and children fleeing a burning village. In fact one car seemed to be made up of an uprooted mausoleum, complete with rotting coffins!

And to top off the creepy feeling, someone started to play that old circus tune really slow. Ruby once asked her dad what that song was called because apparently mom really loved it, and he told her it was "Entrance of the Gladiators", she found it much less enjoyable right now.

Suddenly all the doors on the cars began to open, and a veritable nightmare came out of each one. From the first car came stilt walkers with long scythe blades for limbs, unicyclists that were covered in barbed wire that cut into them as they moved. The next car unleashed a horse with two heads! And they were on fire! Following it was a small herd of elephants, their tusks sharpened and decorated with metal spikes and bands, and dark harlequins playing a ragged fanfare from the houdahs mounted on their backs.

At the forefront of this ever growing carnival of fear was a large humanoid, at least ten feet tall. The reason she thought humanoid was because he didn't look like a man with his red skin and his four curling horns, and no Faunus she had ever seen had a set like his. He was wearing an elaborate 3 piece suit, blacker than the night itself, on each of his fingers there was a ring shaped with a skull, and in his left hand he held a cane that looked like it was carved from bone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS!" His voice boomed across the quickly filling plaza, despite his mouth being welded shut by a rusty iron cage. "WE HEARD YOU ATTACKED AND BETRAYED BY SOME UNSAVORY FOLK AND FIGURED YOU COULD USE SOME ENTERTAINERS TO DISTRACT YOU AND KEEP THE GRIMM AWAY!"

"WELL WORRY NOT MY FRIENDS, FOR I, THE AMAZING BARNABY, GRANDMASTER OF COMEDIE MACABRE, HAVE BROUGHT THE CIRCUS OF THE DEFILER TO YOUR WEARY KINGDOM!"

At that point two transport ships began to hover overhead, the first one dropped ten Atlasian knights, the other one contained professor Ozpin, Goldwitch, and general Ironwood.

It was a few seconds later when everyone started pulling weapons out of nowhere did Ruby wonder if she had made a terrible mistake, it didn't help that her friends and teammates had finally caught up to her, and were generally giving the whole scene a look that said "What the hell?"

Back at Beacon

Yang Xiaolin Long knew her sister was a trouble magnet, from that time when she accidentally launched all of their New Year's rockets while getting a cookie from the jar to the incident that got her accepted into Beacon in the first place, but this took the cake.

Right now teams RWBY and JNPR were waiting inside Ozpin's office while their headmaster and General Ironwood negotiated with what appeared to be a freaking DEMON!

"And so the damaged park two miles away from the train station will be given over to the cult to act as your fairgrounds for the time being, and I take it you'll be staying for the festival?" Ironwood asked, a frown heavily etched on his face.

"Indeed," the demon named Barnaby rumbled "My troupe's star performer is reaching the end of his career, and desperately wants to make his last act a special one. I figured the best time to do that would be when you mortals celebrate the fact that you're not all killing each other."

"Very well, may your acts please the Showstopper." Ozpin intoned as he offered his hand.

"And may tomorrow awaken you to another dark delight." Barnaby responded as he took the offered hand, before making his way to the elevator. When he left Ozpin nodded to his deputy, who immediately sent a death glare to all the students.

"What were you thinking chasing after one of the Cult of Rakdos?!" She screamed, her voice filled with a mixture of anger and….. was that fear?

Before anyone could say anything in their defense, a palm was raised "I don't need the specifics, just know that you are lucky to be alive. I know you've done a lot today in the service of this kingdom and my words may sound harsh, but if you had heard so much as a quarter of the atrocities those monsters would commit if given a chance, then you would understand how close you came to death."

"Go to your dorms, rest, tend to your wounds, dismissed."

Without a word the students left, their faces locked in a quiet state of shock. Once they were in the elevator(which smelled somewhat like ash and cheap cologne), did Glynda turned to face the two headmasters in the room, hoping desperately that this was all a dream, that the group of killers, thieves, and sadists hadn't entered their kingdom after it was nearly destroyed.

She wasn't happy with their answer.

At the station….

"So what did you learn my boy?" Barnaby asked the seemingly empty room, only for Tenebris to appear out of the shadows in a cloud of smoke.

"The play unfolds as expected," he reported honestly, not hiding the excitement in his voice, "the Queen's pawns scheme and the rabid wolves are gathering under the Red Bull's banner."

Barnaby nodded his head "and now we come from the dark heart of Draco, with a train filled with all sorts of horrors…… Excellent."

"Tomorrow I will send The Hunter's Bane as an emissary to Beacon, I want you and three others to accompany her, remind her who she now serves and why she is still living."

Tene nodded, the unease at being sent along with the Blood Witch being hidden from his face "who should I bring with me?"

"The giant, the uncager, and that ridiculous bat priest we picked up." Barnaby muttered, before giving his clown a dismissive hand wave.

After all, the show couldn't begin until all its stars were ready…..

**And bam! The stage is set and another chapter is done, goodnight everybody!**


End file.
